


His Everything

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, down the road from jonas and mitch's future home that she also bought for them, got herself a nice lovin man, havin family dinners 3 days a week, henrietta is a free woman, livin in a nice big house, not mentioned but, she won the lottery, shes livin the happy life, that they dont know about, whoops dean is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: It's when he's debating on whether or not he should go to their bedroom to jack off that he hears the door open and then close shortly after.





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> i mention dean dying at some point. hardly doubt anyone will be sad over this.

When Mitch wakes up, it's not to his boyfriend curled into his side and sleeping on his chest. It's not to a dream he's chasing in his half awake mind, or to Jonas singing in the shower, or cooking breakfast, or throwing a pillow at Mitch to wake him up after a few too many noises from whatever pleasant dream he was having,  _or_ to Jonas doing homework or taking a game break in bed. 

He wakes up to none of those, because Jonas isn't here. But he does wake up to sunlight in his eyes and blinding him momentarily. When he rolls over onto Jonas' side of the bed, it's empty but still warm. Left recently.

The apartment is small, with the bedroom door open Mitch can easily see into the living room, bare save for a small TV and the ratty couch Mitch had found (and Jonas had cleaned vigorously after scouring the internet for cleaning recipes). No Jonas. With a smack of his lips, Mitch pushed himself out of bed, untangling the covers from where they knotted around his legs. He stopped at the bathroom to take a leak, staring at the wall with eyes squinting under the harsh yellow light. There's wallpaper, faded and peeling with time, but Mitch can still make out the faintest outline of horses. The water is cold when he splashes it on his face, but the towel is warm when he rubs it against his face. 

The walk to the kitchen is a short one, but at least it's filled with pictures of their life together so far. Pictures of birthday parties, holidays, celebrations. So many hung that Jonas started to tape pictures to whatever frames he could. Mitch was even smiling in some, and Jonas liked to tell him that those were his favorites. Personally, Mitch prefers the ones of just Jonas, but they've agreed to disagree on this. Mitch grabbed a shirt thrown on the back of the couch from last night and headed into the kitchen as he pulled it on. The kitchen was empty too, with no evidence of Jonas being there or a note, so Mitch settled himself on the couch with a beer. He turns the TV and drops the remote and scratches at his crotch, figuring he should probably get cleaned up at some point today. Maybe when Jonas gets home, then they could share together, and he might even get to blow Jonas. Maybe he could even get Jonas to wash his hair for him, feeling his boyfriend's fingers run through the strands of hair feels amazing.

 

It's when he's debating on whether or not he should go to their bedroom to jack off that he hears the door open and then close shortly after. He leans his head back to see who it'd be (Sidney has a key, and she still hasn't learned to knock before letting herself in, even after she caught Jonas and Mitch going at it in the living room on Mitch's birthday) and finds Jonas toeing his shoes off and holding two white boxes with red checker and black font on the sides, a large one and a smaller one on top. He lets his lips curl in a smile that Jonas likes to claim as his, and sets his now empty can on the coffee table to go and greet his boyfriend at the door. And to also snoop, he hasn't seen a box like that before.

 

"Oh! I didn't think you'd be awake yet. I was going to surprise you!" Jonas smiles, and Mitch feels his heart trip up in his chest. So fuckin' gay.

"Eh, woke up without you. No point in going back to sleep. What's in the box?" Mitch reaches out with his finger to try and find out where he can open it before Jonas smacks his finger away. He sneers at Jonas who walks by him with a smile. Mitch follows close behind, hand running up Jonas' spine and landing heavy on the back of his neck as he goes. The boxes smell amazing, but leaves Mitch confused. He smells grease and something sweet? Jonas leaves the boxes on the table and turns around to wrap his arms around Mitch, who is all to happy to hold his boyfriend tight and bury his face in his thick, curly hair. Jonas is warm against his chest and slipping hands up the back of his shirt.

 

Years before, Mitch would tense and slip away from Jonas and his wandering hands. Now, he relaxes against the heated touch at his lower back, thumbs sliding against skin but not exploring. It makes Mitch breathe easier, and he clumsily walks backwards, trying to lead Jonas to the couch for a day of cuddling and kisses. He's almost successful until Jonas remembers the boxes, pulling away from Mitch to shove them into the fridge before grabbing his hands and tugging him to the couch. Mitch follows close behind, poking long, bony fingers into the skin at Jonas' sides to hear the delightful laugh Jonas let out before he starts scolding Mitch for it. Mitch takes his boyfriend's hand in his and tugs him on the couch cushion next to himself, smiling when Jonas lands half on him. He eagerly pulls the shorter man to sit between his legs, ducks forwards to nibble at his neck when he starts to squirm in his spot. Jonas gasps, landing a soft hit to Mitch's side in response to Mitch's teeth. 

From there it spirals into a fight, Jonas and Mitch squirming around on the couch, fingers mercilessly digging into the other's ticklish spots. Jonas shrieks with every press against his ribs, and Mitch tries not to snort at Jonas going for his legs. It's only when the couch creaks ominously (and Jonas' cries of peeing himself become frantic) that Mitch let's up. His stomach hurts, and Jonas has tear streaks covering his cheeks as he stumbles to the toilet, hunched over and holding his stomach like it might help, stray giggles falling from his lips as he goes. 

The couch arm digs into Mitch's back when he leans against it but he ignores the pain and waits on Jonas. His heart is pounding and he feels like he can't actually breathe, and for a moment all he can think of is that fateful night back in high school, Jonas underneath him in his bed, wide-eyed and breathless. Mitch can remember how the world went quiet, how the sounds of Jonas' foster siblings faded away, the crickets outside went silent. How the only thing Mitch hears is the sound of his heart beating like crazy in his chest. How just as he was about to lean down, bring their lips together, Dean burst in like an unwanted pest, interrupting what would have been the most important moment in Mitch's life. He and Jonas could have been together for so much longer, had that jackass not ruined everything for a while.

 

He's never been so happy when someone died.

 

His lips curl at the reminder of how Jonas and he were after that. The unpleasant memories end as Jonas comes back, socked feet making a soft  _schwiff, schwiff_   noise as he walks. Mitch catches him off guard when he launches off the couch, wrapping arms around his waist and spinning around to walk backwards. Jonas is laughing, but follows him nonetheless, as he's always done for Mitch. As they've always done for each other. 

Mitch leads him to bed, twisting so that Jonas lands on his back, Mitch hovering over him. They crawl to the head of the bed, sharing soft kisses and nose rubs. It's the exact kinda shit Mitch would have made fun of if he saw someone else doing it, but with Jonas, the intimacy is natural. Like breathing. 

 

"Mitch," Jonas breaths, and Mitch feels like dying. He generally always feels like dying but it's different. With every moan, every gasp and tug and scratch from Jonas, he could feel his throat tighten, his heart stutter to a stop. Jonas is Mitch's end, and his beginning, and his middle and his everything. 

"Whaddya need, Joey? I'll give you anything." Mitch promises, voice urgent but just as quiet, "Anything you could ever want Joey, I'll get it for you." 

Jonas shivers as the whispers slide over his skin, trailing down from his ear to his jaw to his neck to his collar. Jonas lifts a hand and cards it through Mitch's hair, using his grip to pull Mitch back so they're face to face. 

"I just want you," Jonas replies, soft eyes staring into Mitch's. He brings the taller man's head down, foreheads resting against the other. Mitch's face softens and he allows himself a small smile.

"You got me, Jonas. You'll always have me." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> If you'd like updates on any new fics in the making, or want another Long Exposure blog to follow, I'm at [mitchjonas](https://mitchjonas.tumblr.com)


End file.
